The Date
by THIS-IS-NOT-SPARTA
Summary: Alfred and Arthur go on their first date and things get a little intense when Alfred finds out something about Arthur he didn't know before. / BoyxBoy warning read the rating. Part of the story Why but can be read as stand alone/


**Here it is, the date. For anyone who hasn't read the story... well basically Alfred and Arthur finally manage to go on their date at the expense of leaving Matthew in the hands of an obnoxious Prussian XD Oh, and Arthur has a belly button piercing in this story. And the tattoo is actually a real thing, read the translation of England's Marukaite Chikyuu! :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred slowly drove away from his brother and the albino-looking man who had his arm around the Canadian, the British man beside him muttering about how rude it was for them to leave Matthew alone before sighing and finally muttering, "well at least he has that obnoxious friend of his to take care of him." Alfred nodded, still feeling guilty, especially when he realised he had nothing planned.

"So…movies?" He asked and Arthur shrugged.

"Why not?" He said with a slight smile, "but no rubbish action films, I want a decent movie." Alfred laughed at this and continued on to the mall. He pulled up at a car park and Alfred quickly got out of his car so he could run to the other side and open the door for Arthur.

The Englishman blushed and growled something about not being a woman as he got out of the vehicle. He swayed slightly as he stood up but the American didn't notice and they headed side-by-side to the cinema. Along the way Alfred grasped Arthur's smaller hand to which the Brit turned his face the other way with a blush but didn't pull his hand away.

* * *

The couple sat in the middle of the shopping centre, the Englishman in a state of angered boredom while the American looked on apologetically.

"I said I was sorry Artie!" The Brit growled dangerously at the nickname, "Arthuuuur, I didn't know the film wasn't on until later." Arthur sighed, he realised that the American was right. Stupid, but right. He had no way of knowing that the cinema didn't show anything until the evening, so Arthur finally looked at the American. Alfred grinned and hugged Arthur, "yay! Arthur's stopped being a pissy Englishman!" He said jokingly and Arthur's scoff sounded remarkably like the word "wanker."

"So, git, what are we going to do now? As much as I enjoy just sitting on some random bench doing bugger-all." He asked sarcastically.

"Food? I think there's a Mac D's somewhere…" Alfred trailed off at the sight of Arthur's livid face. "Or maybe not. Even so, you hungry? I'm starving." The American saw a sandwich shop nearby that wasn't so greasy that it would make the Brit kill him.

Arthur shook his head, "no I'm fine thanks. I ate not too long ago." He lied, in truth he was starving but he only had enough money for the cinema, and even that he could barely afford. Alfred nodded, accepting the lie without question.

"Well, mind coming with me while I get something? I haven't eaten for nearly an hour!" Alfred said dramatically and Arthur couldn't help but laugh at how naïve the American was. _I can't even remember the last time it was that I ate and he's acting like he's going to bloody well starve to death because he hasn't eaten in an hour. _

Arthur stood from the bench too fast which made his head swim, he grabbed Alfred's arm on instinct and the American obliviously took the gesture as one of affection and nuzzled into the Englishman.

They walked into the sandwich shop and the smell of fresh bread and various fillings caused Arthur's stomach to rumble. "Sure ya' don't want anything Art?" Alfred asked sarcastically to which Arthur responded with a glare.

"That's not my name, wanker!" Arthur shouted at the American who laughed it off.

"Fine, _Arthur_." He said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Seriously babe, your stomach is yelling at you for rejecting it." Arthur was too shocked by the pet-name to formulate a reply scathing enough when Alfred had already ordered two sandwiches and handed over the money. When they were handed to the American, toasted with melted cheese dripping down the side, Alfred handed one to the shocked Englishman who had assumed they had both been for Alfred.

"I'll pay you back." Arthur muttered irritably but incredibly grateful for the food which he internally scolded himself for not being able to show. They both left the shop and headed back to the bench they had been at earlier. Arthur took a bite out of his sandwich, the taste was something he hadn't experienced before seeing as he cooked for himself and never had enough money to get food from anywhere else.

The Englishman took another bite and felt a drop of melted cheese making its way down from the corner of his lips to his chin. He turned to ask Alfred if he had a tissue but faltered and began to blush under the American's intense stare.

Alfred stared open-mouthed at his British boyfriend and before he really registered what he was doing, he leaned forward and slowly licked the cheese from his face then pulled away with a blush.

"Uh…thanks?" Arthur said awkwardly, finishing off his sandwich without any more spillages. When they were both done they sat in relative silence until it became too much for the Brit. "Alfred?"

"Hmm?" The American responded, turning his face to Arthur who leaned in and planted a firm kiss on the other's lips. "Wha-"

"I'm bored, let's go look around." Arthur said, cutting off the American's questions as he stood from the bench. Alfred shrugged and got up as well, wrapping his arms around the Englishman's stomach and pulling him close for another kiss. As their stomachs touched Alfred felt something small and sharp poke him in the stomach.

"What the hell?" He asked, looking down and Arthur's stomach in confusion, feeling for the item. _Smooth, smooth, smooth, bump? _Alfred felt it again, it was a small solid lump at Arthur's belly-button. "Arthur?" He asked and saw the Englishman was trying to avoid eye-contact. "What's wrong with your belly-button?" He asked, feeling the lump through the t-shirt the British teen was wearing.

Arthur mumbled something in response which the American couldn't hear and asked him to repeat. "I have my belly-button pierced, okay?" He said defensively.

"Can I see it?" Alfred asked excitedly once the shock wore off. Arthur raised his eyebrows in amusement at his enthusiasm.

"Not here, a changing room at least." Arthur said and Alfred grabbed the Englishman's arm and yanked him towards the nearest clothes shop.

"Alfred you're going to pull my arm out its bloody socket in a minute if you don't stop!" Arthur yelled and the American slowed, they had entered a shop anyway. Alfred wasted no time and just grabbed the closest items to him and thrust a couple of items into Arthur's hands. "Alfred it's just a belly-bar, it's hardly that bloody interesting!" He said in a mix of amusement and concern. Alfred just ignored it and speed-walked to the changing rooms. To Alfred it wasn't just a belly-bar; it was the epitome of all things he found attractive. He loved piercings and the tummy piercing was the most sexual one you could get and was incredibly rare in men.

They got into the changing rooms and Alfred joined Arthur in one of the changing cubicles and shut the curtain, he sat on the small bench in the room while Arthur stood in front of him so his eyes were at the same height as Arthur's frustratingly covered navel. "Show me, show me, show me!" Alfred said excitedly and Arthur looked at him with concern.

"Alfred, calm down!" He said worriedly and Alfred shook his head. Arthur sighed and lifted his t-shirt to reveal his smooth stomach and small belly button which had the top part pierced with a metal curve ending in a deep emerald the same colour as the Englishman's eyes. Alfred stared at it in awe for a few moments and Arthur looked away in embarrassment from the attention.

"Can I touch it?" The American asked breathlessly and Arthur looked at him.

"Do, uh, whatever you want." He said, his voice laced in confusion. Alfred nodded, his mouth still slightly agape and he slowly reached his hands forward.

He gently touched the smooth skin around the piercing which moved as Arthur inhaled sharply at the contact. Alfred then lightly touched the piercing, toying with it gently between his fingers. "How long have you had it?" The American asked quietly.

"A few years now, I guess. I got it done the first week I came to this country." Alfred nodded at the explanation and leaned close, placing a gentle kiss to the piercing. "Alfred no-ah" Arthur panted and Alfred drew back quickly, worried he had hurt the Brit. He looked up and saw his boyfriend's emerald eyes burning and his cheeks stained red, his chest heaving up and down as he breathed deeply and suddenly the American's trousers felt rather tight.

"Arthur?"

"D-Don't…do that. It's s-sensitive." Arthur said in humiliation. He looked at the ground intently in mortified horror. Alfred blushed and pulled away with a small "oh." He stood up next to the Englishman and placed a kiss on his cheek before moving his mouth close to Arthur's ear.

"If we weren't in public I would do you right this second." He whispered and Arthur's head shot up.

"W-What? Don't say such things, it's folly." Arthur said quietly and Alfred tilted his chin so that Arthur was staring into his eyes. The usually light blue eyes were dark and had taken on a look of hunger.

"Don't doubt yourself. Ever. Do you understand me?" Alfred growled and for a moment Arthur was almost intimidated. He nodded slightly and the American's usual grin returned but the predatory look in his eyes hadn't left. "Good." The American said with a small smile, leaning in and kissing Arthur. He pulled away about an inch and stopped, they could both feel each other's warm breath against their faces. Alfred found he just couldn't pull away and leaned back in. The kiss was slow and soft at first, then Alfred ran his hands through Arthur's hair, settling them at the top of his neck to pull the Englishman closer. Arthur was surprised but wrapped his arms around the American's waist and hummed in contentment into the kiss. Alfred ran his hands down Arthur's chest and slipped them under his t-shirt to gently stroke Arthur's navel piercing. He began to gently tug on it and played with it between his fingers which caused Arthur to lightly groan into the kiss. Alfred took advantage of the groan, slipping his tongue into the Englishman's open mouth. Arthur ran his hands over every clothed inch of Alfred he could reach when the American bent down and started to suck on the point where Arthur's shoulder met his neck, still toying with the piercing.

Arthur ran his hands through Alfred's soft golden hair, still panting lightly. Alfred pulled away, his eyes shining with lust. "Where?"

"My place is closer." Arthur said simply and they both hurried out of the changing rooms, ignoring the disapproving looks they received.

* * *

They reached Alfred's truck and got inside, Alfred hurriedly jamming the key into the ignition. Finally the car started and Alfred pulled out of the car park. "Which way?" The American asked, his voice husky with want.

"Left, then straight…straight ahead. Then right and you're…there." Arthur replied, his speech broken by airy panting. Alfred nodded and headed towards Arthur's house.

.

They pulled up outside a large apartment complex and they both got out of the car. They entered the building and headed to the lift. The metal doors opened loudly and the couple were kissing heatedly before the doors had even closed again. By the time the doors had reopened, Alfred's glasses had become knocked and were sitting sideways on his face and Arthur's t-shirt was looking significantly more dishevelled than it had before.

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and led him down a dark corridor where he stopped in front of a door coated in peeling black paint and embedded in dirty yellow wallpaper. Arthur shoved his key in the lock and after some jiggling the door finally opened.

The door had only just slammed shut when Alfred latched himself back onto the Brit's neck, pushing him so that Arthur's back was against the wall. The American's hands once again found the piercing and he ran his thumb around it and then ran his hands up under Arthur's t-shirt, slipping the article of clothing over the Englishman's head. Alfred ran his hands down Arthur's smooth chest, pinching his nipples lightly and his mouth followed them down. He took one of the pink nubs into his mouth and pinched lightly at the other. He licked and sucked it until it became firm and repeated the action with the other as the sounds of Arthur's deep breathing filled the air.

Arthur reached down and pulled at Alfred's shirt, indicating what he wanted. Alfred stood up and Arthur pulled the American's shirt off and immediately began stroking his firm chest and abdominal muscles. Alfred moved forward, trapping Arthur between himself and the wall and resumed kissing down the Englishman's chest, stopping to lick the piercing at his navel. He then continued further until he was kneeling on the ground and undoing Arthur's skin-tight jeans. He undid the button and zipper and pulled them down to the British man's knees. He leant forward and licked the man's clothed erection through his boxers, earning a barely contained moan from Arthur. After a few more licks he reached up and pulled the boxers down to rest at Arthur's knees with his jeans. He leant forward and pressed a light kiss at the tip of Arthur's member and ran his tongue over the slit. He then slowly licked from the base to the tip which caused Arthur to shiver.

Alfred slowly took Arthur's member into his mouth, running his tongue along it then sucking gently. Arthur moaned quietly, using all the willpower he possessed not to thrust into Alfred's hot mouth. Alfred sucked again, harder this time and Arthur called out Alfred's name breathlessly.

"Alfred…you are way too good at that for a virgin." Arthur groaned, running his hands through Alfred's hair as it bobbed up and down on his member.

Alfred released Arthur's cock with a 'pop', "I've watched a lot of movies." he replied. Alfred then stood up and looked at Arthur intensely. "Arthur…I want you, now." He groaned and Arthur nodded, pulling Alfred in for a deep kiss while his hands undid and removed the American's trousers. Arthur slid his hand down the front of Alfred's boxers and stroked a couple of times then pulled them down and off Alfred's muscular legs. Alfred used one of his feet to slide Arthur's jeans and boxers the rest of the way off his body.

Arthur pulled Alfred's right hand towards him and began to suck on three of Alfred's fingers, running his tongue over them as sexually as he could, all the while making sure they were coated in saliva. Alfred groaned and then when Arthur deemed them ready he released them and Alfred moved his hand round to rub a finger against Arthur's entrance.

"We're going to-ngh do this-ah h-here?" Arthur managed to say as Alfred teased his entrance and Alfred nodded.

"Right against this wall until you're screaming my name." Alfred said with a smirk, slipping a finger inside.

Arthur wrapped his arms round Alfred's waist and buried his face in the American's shoulder. Alfred slipped another finger inside and began scissoring. Arthur whimpered a little in pain and Alfred used his free hand to tilt Arthur's face up so he could kiss him. The two kissed gently until Alfred inserted another finger and began thrusting which caused Arthur to cry out a little in pain.

Alfred rubbed soothing circle's on the Englishman's back then tilted Arthur's face up to his again, looking into his deep emerald eyes. "You're beautiful." The American said softly but Arthur's response was cut off as Alfred hit something inside of Arthur which made pleasure shoot through his body.

"Bloody hell Alfred!" He panted, resting his forehead against the American's chest. He then moved one of his hands down to stroke the American's neglected member in time with the thrusts of Alfred's hands. Alfred pulled his fingers out of Arthur who spat in his hand and used it to slick Alfred's member. Alfred groaned at the contact and hoisted Arthur up against the wall. Arthur wrapped his long legs around Alfred's midsection, held up by the wall and Alfred's strong arms.

Alfred slowly began pushing into the Englishman, waiting for him to adjust. After half a minute Arthur whispered a hoarse "move" and Alfred complied. The thrusts slow and shallow at first but increased until Arthur was being fucked roughly against the wall, both males groaning in pleasure. Alfred angled his thrusts and after a few attempts found Arthur's prostate and pleasure set Arthur's skin alight as he saw stars. Arthur moaned Alfred's name loudly and Alfred increased the pace. After a few more thrusts they became less controlled. "Al…fred…" Arthur moaned loudly, "I'm…Fuck!" Arthur all but shouted, calling out Alfred's name as he released over his and Alfred's torso. Alfred thrust a few more times then released deeply into Arthur, groaning the Englishman's name into the crook of his neck.

The two slid to the floor where they lay as a tangled mass of limbs trying to regain their breath.

"That was…Bloody hell." Arthur said, still trying to regain his breath and Alfred nodded.

.

After they caught their breath the two climbed up from the floor and showered together. Eventually they fell into bed, still naked, and Alfred lay behind Arthur with his arm around the Englishman's waist and Arthur fell asleep almost instantly.

Alfred pressed a kiss to the sleeping Brit's shoulder then pulled away, noticing something he hadn't seen before. "A tattoo?" He muttered to no one. There on Arthur's shoulder was a fierce looking six-string electric guitar. Alfred gaped at it, the darkness did nothing to diminish its bright colours. He shook his head, laughing lightly to himself in disbelief and snuggled up to the Brit to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Alfred woke earlier than Arthur did. The American decided to be a good boyfriend and make Arthur breakfast in bed. Feeling quite pleased with himself for that idea, Alfred climbed out of bed and headed out of the bedroom. He found the boxers he had discarded the night before and slipped them on before heading to the kitchenette area. Arthur's apartment was small, almost too small despite the British man living alone. Alfred shook his head and went to the kettle.

As the electric kettle boiled Alfred grew bored and looked around the kitchen surfaces. He spotted a pile of letters and picked some of them up.

He flicked through some of them. They were bills that seemed to increase in urgency with each letter. What started as "You owe…" became "If you do not pay…" and soon enough there were rent bills threatening eviction. _Arthur's having money problems? _Alfred thought to himself, the next few letters were final pay checks. Apparently Arthur had been missing too much work and so he had been fired. _Arthur's been fired from three different jobs? I didn't even know he had three jobs! _

The American bit his lip and continued looking. The next few letters were hospital bills and appointments. _Artie's sick? That explains why he's been missing work… Why hasn't he said anything though? It's probably the stress. Holding down three jobs and going to school and keeping up with classwork? No wonder he got sick._

Alfred looked back to the room where his boyfriend was still sleeping, he was worried about him. If he was sick enough to miss so much work that he was fired then it must be serious… the last letter was an eviction notice. Apparently Arthur was going to be kicked out within the next week and a half. Alfred sat on the kitchen counter and dropped the letter beside him.

_Why didn't he say anything? _He asked himself and covered his face with his hands. The sound of footsteps made him look up and when Alfred saw Arthur standing before him in a large t-shirt and boxer shorts, rubbing his large green eyes sleepily, he realised just how much that he loved the Englishman and would do anything to make sure he was happy and safe.

"Arthur?"

"Mmhm?"

"Move in with me."

"…What?"

"I want you to move in with me."

* * *

**And that's the apology fic for you all :P**

**Es tut mir leid for being away so long! **

**Also, Why reached over 200 reviews...WHAT ZE HELL? **

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Much love!**

**~Oresama**


End file.
